Frozen Flames
by DeathViolinist
Summary: Dusk is just your average elemental spirit who can control fire. She has no idea about the on coming war with the nightmare king. Throw Dusk into the mess and this is the story you get. For now the story takes place before the movie.
1. Character Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians or the songs I mention in this story**

**Claimer: I only own the following characters in this story...**

**OMG I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys that for now the story takes place before the movie!**

* * *

**Dusk Inferno**

age: 117

Eye: Ice blue

Hair: Raven black fading to a blood red, bangs cover left eye

Controls: Black flames that destroy everything they touch

Red flames that burn/melt everything they touch

Family: Alessia Inferno (mum)

Natsu Inferno (little brother)

Source of Power: a unique staff, the flames on the staff turn blue when she is seperated from it by force

(a link will be on my profile for the shape of the staff)

* * *

**Kanda Vanderslice**

age: 119

Eye: Abyssmal black

Hair: Raven

Controls: manipulating shadows and black lightning

Family: none

* * *

**Silence Frost**

**She is Sophie's Guardian Angel**

Age: 117

Eyes: Solid black with flecks that change colour with her mood

Hair: Charcoal with deep red streaks, her bangs cover her left eye

Controls: Wind

Family: Jack and Sophia ( Jack's little sis who is not named)

Source of Power: a necklace that has a wing charm


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians or any songs that are featured...**

**I only own my OCs and part of the story plot that I changed...**

* * *

That horrendous day will always haunt my mind as long as I live. The flames consumed the small, quaint building. my eyes widened at the sight of Natsu, my little brother , and Alessia, my mother trapped by the columns of smoke and flames; the windows and doors seemed to be held shut by an unseeable force. My eyes teared up at the sight of them passing out from the smoke intake. As I turned away from the haunting seen in front of me I was surrounded by an abyss of darkness.

The blackness shredded into a faded blue. The alley that was featured held two people. I was rewatching my demise. the silver glinting in the pale moonlight reflected in my fearing blade plunged into my chest as recognition flashed across my face. The silent word fell my lips as shadows swallowed my bleeding frame, transportinh it to the cold desert of Death Valley, California. The nightmares dropped me as the knife slipped from its place in my chest. The last thing I saw before I died was a cruel smirk and falling snow.

* * *

**I know this isnt very good, but this is my first story so, um, yeah...first chapter is coming soon please review**


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome Dusk

**Disclaimer: again I don't own RotG/songs that are featured...I only own my OCs and plot twists.**

* * *

I gasped awake, in a cold sweat that was steaming due to the red and black flames that are covering my body like a second skin. I experimentally moved my hands to test the flames. I was surprised to find that the flames were cool to the touch. Amidst my fascination, and to my utter delight it started to snow. As I reached my hand out to catch the crystal my hand produced a blazing red flame, that sadly melted the unique crystal.

Still, I was mystified. Then it clicked, I was an Elemental Spirit now. If I remembered correctly I was the Spirit of Oblivion, the personification of chaos and rage. The raw emotion of loneliness took over as I created a dome of my flames, it looked like a swirling vortex of flames Cutting myself off from the world around me.

* * *

Its been nearly 36 hours since I isolated myself from the world. The desert surrounding my dome was covered in a layer of thin magma; I know this because I can sense _my_ flames. I've learned a lot about my powers from being secluded from the outside world. I can now manipulate the flames with a single thought, making them burn or not burn what I wanted; I can also sense emotions through the heat in the air if something is close enough. I also discovered what gives me my power; it is an oddly shaped staff that is pitch black with red flames cascading underneath a layer of clear never-melting glass. I have also noticed that I do not need sleep or food to survive anymore. My clothes don't change either, but they don't smell bad due to my freezing body temperature.

I wear a pair of black cargo pants with flame outlines from red stitching, a blood red hoodie that has black flame outlines. I noticed a very peculiar thing though, I don't wear shoes, yet my feet never seem to burn. Later on while I was experimenting I made a completely smooth piece of glass from the sand of the desert, that acted as a mirror giving me a chance to see my reflection for the first time. I was startled to see the girl in the reflection; she had raven black hair that faded to a fiery red, but she had piercing bright blue eyes the color of ice. I was so shocked at what I saw that I dropped the sheet of glass and it shattered.

A few hours later I was sculpting a violin made completely from glass. I was surprised when it was seemingly flawless. I swiftly created a holder for it and set it down while I went to work creating a bow from the glass. It took a little longer to make the bow because I couldn't get the texture of the glass right for the bow hairs. After about an hour I got it right. I set the bow aside as I took up the violin again deciding to add some designs in the glass by changing the color using other sand that I had melted to make it more unique. I engraved some flames on some parts and a variety of snowflakes in other parts. After I was done designing it I encased the entire thing in a layer of clear glass that would never break. I made a medium-sized window in the side of the dome and watched the violin shimmer in the pale moonlight that streamed through the window. The pale beams gave the structure a celestial glow.

* * *

I am sitting here playing my glass violin when I feel it. The presence of ice cooling the magma. I made the violin disappear into thin air; a trick I learned to do, the best part is I can re-summon it at any time. The presence advances and I freeze. Its getting even closer to me as I grab my staff incase I need to use my powers against someone. I feel them stop in front of the dome. Confusion seeps into me through the heat around me, I slowly release the dome only to come face to face with another teen. Due to the fact that I have had zero interaction with anyone I swiftly turn the opposite direction from the teen and sprint away from him.

"Wait!" I hear him yell from behind me. I don't stop running until I come upon this massive pile of black sand. Instantly I freeze, as I get flashbacks of the night of my death. Terror has taken control and I can't move a muscle. A pale figure starts to rise from the sand forming the person who caused my demise. He is still sporting that cruel smirk as he takes a solid form in front of me. Horror takes its place on my face as he advances towards me. The black sand starts swirling behind him. I am instantly focusing all of my attention into getting my body to respond. I am too busy to notice the King of Nightmares advancing towards me even more. Out of my peripheral vision I notice a pale grey hand reach towards me. Suddenly, there is a wall of ocean blue ice separating me and Pitch. My body finally responds as I take a few fearful steps backwards. The teen from before had thankfully and regretfully caught up to us. He steps forward with his staff raised to attack as I sink to my knees trembling with fear. The boy swiftly fires ice at Pitch as black sand breaks through the ice wall. The sand freezes as the boy sends even more ice bullets towards his foe. Pitch snarls once he sees who came to rescue the newly awakened spirit girl that he desperately wanted to turn into a fearling.

* * *

**You have reached the end of chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter 2 and the rest of the battle Will Dusk help her nameless savior? Will she stay immobile? Will Pitch ever get her? Will I stop asking questions?! Who knows, you will have to stay tuned to find out. Up next Chapter 2: Dusk meet Jack, Jack meet Dusk. **


	4. Chapter 2:Dusk meet Jack, Jack meet Dusk

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

**_'blah blah blah'_ = thoughts**

* * *

The battle raged on between Pitch and the mysterious teen. After a few minutes of flying ice and black sand, I could move again. I willed myself to get over my fear knowing it is what was giving Pitch his power. I cleared my mind as I stood up, using my staff to support myself. I stumbled forward towards the fight. Slowly, my footfalls increased to a run. I flipped out of the way of the dispersed raven sand. I found myself behind Pitch. I raised my staff at the back of his head as my feet lightly landed on the now frozen surface of the planet. The mysterious boy froze, most likely thinking me would hit me.

I could feel Pitch's confusion at the boy suddenly stopping all movement. I smirked. It was short lived as I felt cold shadows wrap around my ankles and wind their way up my legs. I frowned, and lowered my staff. The boy looked worried. I relaxed, and concentrated on one thing, and one thing only, setting the shadows on fire. The flames started out as a pale grey smoke, then slowly erupted into black flames of oblivion. As the flames burned I could sense Pitch's pain as the fearlings dissipated from the concentrated amount of pure chaos. Pitch growled as he turned around to face me. I waved my hand and the flames left my legs and formed a ring of black flames hovering just above my hand. He stood wide eyed at my ease of controlling the chaotic material.

The boy slowly left the ground, floating into the air seeing that I could handle the rest on my own. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Flames of red and black erupted into a ring around me and Pitch. He glared as he tried to call his sand, but as soon as it would touch the flames it would disperse and incinerate immediately. He erupted in utter rage as the sign of his defeat.

Before, I allowed him to leave I had my small ring of flames wrap around his wrist. Burning a flame pattern on his wrist to remind him who beat him in a matter of five minutes. The flames moved to form a small opening for him to slip into the shadows. After he was out of sight, I dispersed the ring of flames.

I sighed. I heard mock applause coming from above. I looked up to see the boy casually laying in mid air, amusement clear on his face as he clapped. I snarled in his direction. '_I know he saved me and all but that doesn't mean he has to mock me,_' I thought angrily. I decided to have a little fun to get revenge on this strange flying boy. I made the air heat up causing the ice to melt, I also sent a little fireball at him making him loose his concentration and fall to the ground. I cracked up at the sight of the boy lying face down on the now muddy desert surface, caking his white hair in a brown batter. He got up and glared at my. I smiled at him before saying hi.

"My name is Dusk, who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost," he replied, after freezing the mud on his body and shaking it off.

"Well, Jack thanks for saving me back there," I said slightly blushing and a little embarrassed at how I got so scared that I needed to be saved.

He chuckled at the pink dusting my cheeks.

" Your quite welcome, Firefly." I glared at him. I hate the name Firefly. It's just so, ugh, and way to girly.

" What ever, Frosty," I retorted it was his turn to glare at the nickname. I smirked victoriously. Just to be mean I set his hair on fire, but i made sure the flames wouldn't burn anything. He looked absolutely terrified and started piling snow on his head only for it to melt. By now I was on my knees crying and dying of laughter. Once I thought he had had enough I released the flames. I was wiping the tears from my eyes when I looked up to find him only six inches away from my face. I blushed madly as he sat back on his heels and laughed at me. '_His laugh sounds like silver bells. He is pretty cute, too. Wait, no, bad Dusk, you can't like the spirit of winter. He called you Firefly.' _I mentally kicked myself.

Frosty stood up and offered a hand to help me stand up. Surprisingly, to both of us, I took it. I don't known if he felt it, but I felt sparks when our hands touched. Though, it was most likely my imagination. I let go of his hand once I was on my feet. I smiled at him as I started to walk away. Well that was the plan anyway. I looked down to find that my feet were covered in ice that prevented me from going any where. I even tried to melt it, but it didn't work. I looked back only to find that Jack wasn't there anymore. I faced forward again and tried to melt the ice again. This time I used both the red and black flames, I started to see a difference in the ice, but stopped what I was doing when arms found their way around my waist. Frosty breath ghosted over the back of my neck as my waist length hair was blown to one side. i shivered at the feeling. Jack rested his head on mine as we stood there. After a few minutes, the adrenaline from fighting finally wore off as Jack let go and stood in front of me.

We bid each other farewell and started walking in different directions. After a few steps I felt myself falling. My head light thud against the sand as my vision started going dark. The last thing I remember was hearing Jack's voice as I passed out.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I started walking away from Dusk when I felt uneasy about something. I turned around to find her falling to the ground.

" DUSK!" I yelled worriedly. I started to run over to her but was cut off by black sand horses. I blasted them with ice. When I finally got through Pitch already had her in his arms and was sinking into the shadows with a victorious smirk adorning his pale face. I sent ice at him, but it was too late they were gone. I sank to the ground and cried out. I realized a way to get her back and raced off to the Ice Castle, to ask the rest of the Guardians for help.

* * *

**Chapter 2 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. reviews would be appreciated. if you have any questions feel free to ask. **

** ~Death**


	5. Chapter 3: Nightmares and Guardians

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own RotG.**

**I only own Dusk, Kanda and the story plot right now.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this, reviews and waits patiently for me to update. Sorry if anything seems OOC, I am still experimenting on writing in other character's POV.**

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. At first I thought I was still passed out, but then I heard voices. I knew I was awake, the room I was in was just extremely dark. I made a small red flame in the palm of my hand. Just enough to see around me. The room was almost like a cellar. It was very depressing. I heard footsteps coming and I extinguished the flame before anyone could see. In walked two people, evil by the way the heat in the air turned cold. The one voice was recognizable as the Nightmare King, the other was one that seemed familiar, yet not one that I know.

"Welcome to my home for the past three hundred years, Spirit of Oblivion," Pitch said.

"Why am I here, Pitch?" I asked enraged at the location I woke up.

"You are here because I want you to join me and Kanda in defeating the Guardians."

"Never in my life will I join you, Pitch!"

"All in good time you will my dear Dusk, all in due time," he said, as the guy next to him stepped forward. I assumed he was Kanda. Kanda raised his hand, his palm facing me as darkness rushed at me. I conjured up a wall of flames before the darkness could hit me. I scampered towards the door as the light from the flames blinded them. I ran as fast as I could to find and exit before they could come after me. I heard Pitch cry out in anger at the sight of my missing form. I chuckled under my breath as I ran. Heat cracked around me as black lightning rushed past me hitting the wall in front of me, creating an exit for me. I willed myself to go even faster as I got closer to the exit.

My fingers had just reached the edge of the opening as lightning stuck me in the back. I cried out at the agonizing pain. I fell to my knees, but forced myself back to my feet. I ran using my flames to boost my speed. I had just made it outside and into the sunlight when I was hit with nightmare sand. I was able to keep myself awake long enough to reach a beautiful lake that was frozen over in a ring of trees covered in frost.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The wind couldn't get me to the North Pole fast enough. Even though I had just met Dusk today I was very protective of the Spirit of Oblivion. My mind raced at the possibilities of what Pitch could be doing to her at the very moment. I was so worried that I couldn't even land on my feet once I reached the Pole. I raced through the workshop to get to the Guardian of Wonder. I found North in his office looking at something. Once he saw the look of terror on my face he dropped his tools and called for the other guardians.

They all showed up pretty fast, but to my worried mind it was too slow. My eyes frantically searched the faces around me to make sure they were all here. I quickly explained the situation to them. As soon as they heard what the matter was, they quickly left in search for the kidnapped spirit.

I took off and was on my way to find Dusk. As I passed over my lake I saw a dark mass on the icy surface. I flew closer only to realize it was Dusk, but she had a burn mark in the center of her back. I gently frosted it over to cool it down seeing it still had a bright red glow to it from the heat. I picked her up and hurried back to the Ice Castle.

* * *

**Dusk's Nightmare**

It was cold and I was alone. I had no one. No one came for me. I was scared. Horrified, by the scene that erupted before me. It was Natsu and Jack both staring at me with terrified looks before flames devoured they feet and worked their way up. The flames weren't just any flames they were _my_ flames. The red flames held Natsu in place as the burned away his skin, muscle and veins. Blood poured from the burns as he cried out in terror trying to get away from me. I was crying; I couldn't control the flames. They weren't responding to anything I was doing to get them to stop.

It was worse with Frosty. There were red and black flames were scattered among his body and eating away at his flesh. I was mortified. Blood, his blood pooled beneath him as his hoodie and parts of his pants fell to the ground and finished burning. All I could see was flames and all I could hear was agonizing screams of pain.

I cried even harder once the flames went out and all I could see on the boys bodies was blood and scorched skin so burnt it was black. Smoke rose from their bodies as the flames extinguished completely. They both fell backwards and the lifeless bodies made a thud sound as they hit the floor. I sank to the floor holding my head as fear filled my heart. My head pounded at the thought that I could do this to the two most important people in my life.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I kept checking on Firefly to make sure she was ok. I abruptly stopped flying when tears started to stream down her face. She started to whimper in her sleep too. That was when I noticed the large amount of nightmare sand covering her clothes and eyes. I started to fly even faster knowing she was having a nightmare.

I made it back to the North Pole at the same time as everyone else. I started spazzing out as her breathing became very shallow. North and Bunnymund noticed me first and cleared off a table for me to lay Dusk on. Toothiana was the next to notice and was horrified by all the black sand. I stopped spazzing once Sandy noticed her.

Sandy got straight to work when the sand started to form a vortex around her. He seemed to be struggling go make the fear go waited for hours until finally all the black sand started to turn golden. Soon all the sand was gold in color and Dusk seemed to be a little relaxed.

Her eyes started to flutter open, revealing her ice blue eyes. I almost rushed to her but I didn't want to scare her. She sat up on the table, still trying to register where she was. I was so releaved to see her awake and not trapped in a nightmare. I suppose she didn't see me, because she jumped off the table and into a fighting position with flames raging to burn anything that crossed their path.

* * *

**Dusk's POV**

I woke up from the hell of a nightmare I was having to find myself in a very bright and unknown room. I freaked out and got into a fighting stance thinking there was danger. Flames raged on either side of me determined to burn something. I was surprised to notice that back was no longer in pain. That's when a certain frosty spirit walked up to me. It didn't register who it was until after flames leaped at him. Thankfully he threw up an ice shield in time to prevent anything from happening. I dispersed my flames before anything else could happen. What scared me the most was that there were other people in the room. More people I didn't know.

Jack walked up to me. I flinched when he touched my shoulder and pulled me towards the unknown people in the room. There was one person in the room that seemed to stand out, but in a way that made him seem like a little brother; reminding me of Natsu. I was curious to learn about him. My thoughts were put on hold as Jack started to introduce them to me. He then pointed to the russian looking man in all red.

"Dusk, this is North, Toothiana, Kangaroo, and Sandman," he said pointing at each one.

"I beleive that is a Bunny, Frosty. Not a Kangaroo," I dully commented, seeing the irritation on the rabbit's face when Jack called him a Kangaroo, "it's nice to meet you guys." Most of them had cracked up when I called him Frosty.

"It's nice to meet ya, mate," the rabbit said in an Australain accent, "for the record, my name is Bunnymund."

"Velcome to ze Norz Pole," North said in a heavy Russian accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tooth said in a very hyper voice. I winced at the loudness. Sandy was next to say hello, but instead he made a hand out of golden sand and had it wave. I waved back, gently smiling. I started making shapes in the air out of fire to comminiate to the little golden man. His eyes lit up at the sight of someone else that could comunicate through figures. He clapped in delight, though no sound was produced. The others all stood wide eyed at the sight before them as figures of red and gold flashed at an alarming rate through the air. I made a few complex figures and Sandy nodded happily with a mischevious smile adorning his face. I nodded and made little black flames chase the little elves that were running around. The bells jingled franticly as they tried to get away from the flames. Sandy and I died laughing, even Frosty and the others started laughing too.

"Well it sems that Firefly is doing better, and it looks like Sandy enjoys having someone to talk to," Jack said amused. I glared at him. Then pointed, signaling him to look up. He looked up as I set his hair on fire, again. I smiled wickedly before setting his hoodie on fire too. It was funny watching him run around trying to put out the flames.

"Well, Firecracker it looks like your having fun," commented Bunnymund, amused at the scene before him.

"Yes, I am having fun Mundy, it really funny because if Frosty over there would just touch the flames he would realize that they are cool to the touch and are not actually burning anything. Thought he would have learned his lesson the first time he called me Firefly." I was still chuckling at Jack who was still running around; he finally gave up and fell on the ground facing up, worn out by all the running.

"I give up!" Frosty yelled tired and annoyed at the flames. I giggled as I released the flames. He sat up and glared at me.

"What was that for?!" he said crossing his arms like a child.

"For calling me Firefly! I thought you would have learned the first time I set your hair on fire, Frosty," I just shook my head as his childish act. I yawned out of exhaugstion.

"Vell, I zhink ve should all retire for zhe night seeing as it has been a long day for all of us," North said as he led us down the hallway to some unused rooms. Before we reached the rooms, I was talking with Sandy, who told me which guardian was who. Except Frosty, he apparently was not a guardian yet.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 3. If you have read this far please continue to read. Tell me what you think and please review. Any guesses on what will happen in the next chapter? Thanks for reading and remember to always believe.**


	6. Chapter 4: Wait, what?

**Ok so I think everyone understands that I don't own RotG...so I am not going to be putting it in the author note anymore...got it memorized? Good**

**so I left off where North is leading them down the hallway to the guest rooms. So we will pick up there.**

* * *

The first door we came to was a spring green color, soft pastel flowers dotted the green, Bunnymund took that room as he said a swift good night. The next door we came to was a soft lavender with golden trim; it was no surprise when Tooth took this room, expressing her good night with a smile and a wave. Then I noticed that there were only two rooms left. The one on the left had a shimmering golden color with intricate designs adorning the paint. While the one on the right started as a deep blue and faded to an icy color. Sandy took the door on the left and flashed a series of figures before waving and floating into his room for the night.

Frosty and I looked at each other, then at North mentally asking were the other room was. North chuckled and pushed Jack and I into the room before closing the door and walking away down the hall. As I looked around the room I noticed that is was a soft grey blue color, like streams if melting snow. The walls were accented by black snowflakes on three of the walls, but the last wall had black flame outlines. The room had a large balcony, allowing the moonbeams to stream through and light up the room. Sadly, there was only one bed. I walked over the balcony doors and went outside. Carefully I stood on the railing and just stared at the snow reflecting the moon's light. The scene was breath-taking. It was beautiful and when the gusts of wind would picked up snow and blew it around, the snow acted like slivers of silver as the blew over the landscape reflecting the pale light of the moon. I let my staff fall onto the balcony, knowing there was no need for it.

I sat down on the railing and just watched the scenery. I heard movement behind me, but I was too absorbed in the sight before me to notice Jack walk onto the balcony. He leaned onto the railing next to me, but didn't say anything. It was like this for a while, neither of us saying anything, just being together in silence and watching the land before us. A few moments later it started to softly snow, giving the land fresh, pure white snow to play with.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Dusk just sat there watching the sight that I have seen so many times, but still I was amazed at the sight of the glowing water crystals. I walked out to balcony and just stood there leaning against the rail. I grew slightly bored, to cure this I had it snow lightly around the Ice Castle. I looked over to find Dusk's eyes widen in delight at the falling snow. I smirked at the brilliant idea I just thought of. I quietly took her staff and placed it on the bed, before walking back outside. I conjured up some wind and made it snow harder.

I placed my arms around her waist securely before lifting both of us into the air. I chuckled as she tensed at the take off. We flew a few miles away before I landed us on top of a frozen lake. I let her go and skated away from her. She watched me curiously as I skated circles around her.

* * *

**Dusk's POV**

'_That damned boy, not giving me any warning before flying both of us over here,_' I thought a little irratated, but surprised at the action. It was fun to watch Frosty skate around and randomly frost the lake. I laughed when he started to circle around me. Before either of us knew what was going on, we were chasing each other like a simple game of tag, but we were pelting each other with snowballs. I almost died laughing when Frosty slipped and fell on his butt. Soon he started laughing too. I skated over and helped him up.

"Are you ok, Frosty?" I asked through my remaning giggles.

"Aww, Firefly cares about me; I'm touched," he replied, with a mischevious grin.

"Frosty, do I need to set your hair on fire again?" but then I realized I didn't have my staff.

"Eh, no I think I am ok without that. Thanks for the offer Firefly," he said, smirking and stepping closer to me. I just huffed at the nickname, knowing him, he would still use it no matter what I said or did. He is the Spirit of Winter, who like to cause mischief. He held out his hand, I looked at him curiously before taking it. He pulled me closer as we started to rise into the air.

"Hold on," he whispered in my ear as we took off back towards the North Pole. We flew at different speeds; some were really fast, while others went slower. Over all, the flight was pleasant. We landed back on the balcony before going into the room. Jack placed his staff against the wall while I moved mine to lay on the floor beside the bed. I sat down on the bed and fell backwards.

It was then that I noticed the designs on the ceiling. It was red and white dots on a black background, a mural of the night sky. Each one sparkling. Watching them made me realize just how tired I really was. I yawned and curled up drifting into a light slumber.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I chuckled at how fast she went to sleep. For a while I stood there watching her, until my exhaughstion caught up with me. Its hard to imagine that one day could be so eventful. I layed down on the other side of the bed and drifted off to dreamland, but not before I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. It was like I didnt want anything else to take her away from me.

* * *

**Chapter 4 complete...mission accomplished. tell me what you guys think and please review. stay tuned for chapter 5. Before I forget everything that has happened so far has taken place before the movie. Please review!**

** ~ Death**


	7. Chapter 5: Lost

**I am giving Kanda the power over Illusions too...just letting you guys know**

* * *

**Dusk POV**

I awoke to a child's haunting laughter, laughter almost exactly like Natsu's. I removed Jack's arms from my waist and followed the sound. It led me down many hallways, once I caught a glimpse of light red alomst pink hair go aroung the corner making me speed up my search for the source of the sound. I was led to the room in which I first woke up here. The huge globe twinkled with the light of those who believed.

I stood mezmorized by the beauty of the lights in the darkness. It gave the room an eerie glow. The illusion of the night sky shimmered in front of me. The lights dimmed as a sheer black haze covered the globe. The only light was that of the shining moon, but even that was dimmed this dreadful night. I was horrorstruck when an image of my long dead brother fazed in and out of the darkness.

In this world even the darkness has feelings. The loneliness, the pain, the hate, the _power_, it all was felt by me and my heat. All of that was replaced with malice and maddness. Shados strapped themselves to my wrists and ankles, holding me still as two figures rose from the darknes. My mind reeled to life, thoughts of what is to come was all I could think about. Though my mind was filled with thoughts, my face remained expressionless.

Heat cracked around me, the desire to strike grew with each passing second. A much larger and colder shadow found its way to my face and over my mouth. I closed my eyes as the heat cackled to life and struck my frame. I felt agonozing pain, pain that could make even the toughest man cry, pain that made the body numb. Yet not once did I dare scream or cry for help when the shadow gag had gone. I merely stood there on the verge of consciousness as the electricity still cracked on and through my body.

It was hopeless. There was no way I was going to escape from the two terrors infront of me. This was it. My shoulders dropped as I accepted my fate. the last thing I remember was a wave a black sand, then nothing. Cold darkness swallowed my conscious, leaving me with nothing felt, seen, or heard.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Frost blue eyes fluttered open. I awoke the next morning to find that Dusk wasn't next to me. She wasn't even in the room. I even checked the balcony, but she was no where to be found. On my way back inside I spotted her staff lying on the ground where she had placed it before going to sleep last night. it was unlike her to even part from the staff for more than a few minutes. I picked it up only to notice that the flames were no longer red, they were a deep blue almost black color now. I made my way to the globe room; everyone else was already there and casual making conversation. I scanned the faces; Dusk wasn't here either. Now I know something was wrong.

"Have you guys seen Dusk?" I inquired, slightly unnerved. Each one of them shook their heads no as they thought of the fiery girl. My heart fell to my stomach, possible even lower, as I noticed the glimmer of purple sand, lightly dusting parts of the floor. I sank to my knees when the flames on her staff darkened even more.

"Vhats vrong, Jack?" I couldn't trust my voice, I simply pointed to the sand as the other Guardians turned to where I was pointing. Gasps echoed the room when they noticed the sand crawling along the floor. I watched each of their faces as the shock wore off and other emotions took over. Sandman and Bunnymund looked absolutely heartbroken, and North was furious. I was shocked to see Tooth looking semi-happy at the unspoken news, but the expression left as quickly as it came, being replaced with forced sadness. I looked around at everyone. The blood in my veins ran as cold as ice, stabbing my body with impossibly sharp quills.

Before I knew what I was doing, Dusk's staff rolled across the floor and I was out the window with a burst of air, colder than death, following behind me. I faintly heard the yelling voices of the Guardians, as I flew even farther away. I didn't stop until I was in the Antarctic. Once I was there my rage took over and blizzards were whipping around in every direction. The snow felt like blades of ice as they hit my face. I screamed out in rage as the wind blew at unimaginable speeds. I sank to my knees as a tornado of snow, ice, and screaming wind developed around me.

I spent the next five years looking for Dusk, but at the end of the fifth year I lost all hope of ever finding her again. The next time I visited North, he had made a stand that held her staff which no longer had any signs that there had once been flames. From then on I had very little interaction with the other Guardians. I argued with all of them about everything and finally just stopped going to the meetings.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Its been thirty years since the Spirit of Oblivion disappeared, yet the Man in the Moon had not chosen another one. There must be something wrong, there was never a hesitation when a new spirit was chosen. Jack had been searching non-stop for the embodiment of chaos and rage; he had stopped focusing on his job as a guardian, he no longer had snowball fights with the kids on snow days. The Guardian of Fun kept reserved and away from the others, staying at his home in the Antarctic, and only leaving to complete his job as Jack Frost.

* * *

**I know this is really short sorry guys...next chapter will be the narrator's pov **


	8. Chapter 6: Found

**This chapter is dedicated to ItsmeimAMAZING, Happy VERY late B-Day friend! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who still reads this.**

**I think everyone knows by now that I don't own RotG. This chapter will be in the narrator's pov unless I say otherwise, and the yeti that always facepalms his name shall be Nic. ok on with the story!**

* * *

Deep in the heart of the desert in Death Valley, California there laid a girl. She twitched, twisted, and turned violently in her forced sleep. Her nightmare never ceasing. The pain forever to reoccur in her mind. The Nightmare King smiled sadistically as the spirit squirmed in discomfort. He was surprised that she had not been found by the Guardians yet. That was all going to change very soon.*

It had been years since the Sandman had been this tired. He glided softly through the state of California. The golden man came to a desert and decided to wander around for a while. All the while he drew closer to the frightened girl. No sound was emitted as he splashed sand against sand to pass the time. Though he soon ceased this action as he spotted a dark mass in the distance. Splashes of red twinkled around the mysterious object. The Guardian of Dreams' curiosity got the best of him as he floated towards the figure. The closer he got, the easier it was to see the figure. He learned that the figure was female and looked at her. Small red and black flames flickered weakly around her. They flickered out and he leaned over her to take a closer look. There were large amounts of nightmare sand on and around her. He used his sand to pick her up and the sand shifted to make a small platform that followed the little man around. Slowly his sand turned the black sand golden and her tossing and turning ceased. The girl gave a shaky sigh and relaxed a little bit. Sandy smiled sadly and took off towards North's palace, platform in tow.

The Sandman landed softly on the floor and walked to North's office. He was about to open the door when the taller man opened it and bumped into the golden man. "Vhy Sandy, vhat are doing here?" the Russian asked, surprised at his visit. The small man explained his situation with a series of symbols and let North see the girl. the taller of the two lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the room Jack normally stayed in. He laid her down on the bed and opened the balcony doors seeing as she had a fever. Sandy watched her from the doorway before leaving to go to the main room of the workshop. The Guardian of Wonder stayed behind and sat next to the bed wondering who this girl was, she was obviously not a human so she must be a spirit, but which one? The girl stirred and started to wake up.

Ice blue eyes blinked open and looked around, slowly taking in her surroundings. "this all looks...so familiar," she said softly before looking at North. "N..North?" she inquired softly, and he nodded a little shocked that she knew who he was. "who are you?" he asked a little cautiously. "my..name is Dusk," she said smiling softly as she stood up slowly and almost fell forward. The Russian's eyes widened and quickly rushed to her side and helped her walk. "D-dusk?! we all thought your were dead!" he hugged her tightly and almost started crying. Her eyes widened and she hugged back, "h-how long was I gone?" The tall man looked at her, "Almost two hundred years." She looked back surprised, "Wow."

North nodded and led her to where Sandy was floating around and called him over. The golden man made a series of figures and Dusk made a few before hugging him gently. Sandman was shocked but hugged back happily. She let go and walked around for a little while watching the Yetis work. Slowly she came to one desk and noticed her best yeti friend painting robots, "Nic!" she said happily and hugged him tightly. Said Yeti grumbled happily at her and returned the hug. After the hug Dusk sat on the table and helped him paint the robots red. She didn't see North send the northern lights to summon all of the guardians to the North Pole. The girl soon heard the crikey complains about the cold from the Easter Bunny and the chatter of locations from the Toothfairy. Timidly, she walked over and hid behind the Guardian of Wonder, like a shy child. The Russian male smiled softly and pushed her in front of him to face the others. Dusk timidly waved at them. Both of them froze in shock and looked at her.

Tooth looked pissed but hid it quickly. Bunnymund hugged her tightly; she hugged back smiling softly. But there was one face missing, one most important. "W-where's Jack..?" she asked softly looking at North. He shook his head sadly, not knowing where the winter spirit was. Slowly the room grew colder as the frost haired boy came in, "What do you want North?" he spoke coldly. Dusk flinched at his tone of voice and hid behind North again. Santa placed a rough hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her to stand beside him, putting her in Jack's view. The dark haired girl waved hesitantly. The boy's eyes widened in shock as he looked at her in disbelief. "Dusk?" Jack inquired softly and took a step towards her. "H-hi Frosty," she said softly, avoiding eye contact with him. He pulled her into a tight yet gentle hug as his eyes got misty. At first the girl flinched and remained unmoving, but after a few moments she hugged back and buried her face in his chest.

Pitch watched the reunion from the shadows with a sadistic smirk before disappearing into the shadows. Dusk froze hearing the moons voice and looked up, listening attentively. Slowly, the Spirit of Oblivion pulled away from Jack and walked towards the case that held her staff. She reached her hand forward, the ice melting a hole for her hand; she gripped the staff tightly, the flames ignited under her touch and raged across the staff. The case dispersed into ice particles that shimmered in the air, Dusk turned around and smiled happily at everyone, finally back to her usual self. The girl fell into fits of laughter as she set the elves on fire and watched them run around. The guardians turned to each other and started discussing a plan to protect the girl, seeing as how Pitch was determined to make her one of his pawns. Dusk quietly left the room after putting out the flaming elves, she wandered back to the room she had shared with Jack and walked out onto the balcony. Salty tears slowly fell down her face as she leaned on the railing, looking out over the snow covered landscape, not noticing a shadow come up behind her.


End file.
